Frío Amor
by Sugu
Summary: El amor es la cosa más incierta en la vida. Y nadie escapa de él. Muchas son las formas de expresarlo. ¿Pero nuestros personajes sabrán cómo reaccionar ante este sentimiento? ¿Dejarán pasarlo? O por el contrario, ¿seguirán luchando por él?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vengo con un _pairing peculiar_****. Un RusUk. Dedicado a nuestra querida Russian Psycho 3 por el día de su cumpleaños. (Parece que lo único que me mueve por FanFiction y subir los fics son los cumpleaños, leñe). Así que, sin más dilación, ¡dentro fic! Espero que sea de tu agrado~.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

_"Me pregunto cómo hemos pasado de no dirigirnos ni una mísera palabra a saludarnos en cada conferencia, en cada junta mundial. Me pregunto cómo hago frente a tus ojos violetas para intercambiar miradas. Me pregunto cómo soy capaz de tocar tu pálida y fría piel, de rozar tus labios con los míos, de cómo soy, sin embargo, incapaz de detener a mi corazón para que deje de golpear mi pecho con violencia. Me pregunto… simplemente cómo hemos acabado así"_, el inglés se encontraba cavilando estas palabras que no dejaban de atormentar su mente una y otra vez, cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por una cálida y húmeda intrusa que buscó introducirse por la comisura de sus propios labios.

Como respuesta, el rubio apoyó las manos en el pecho del otro, y tensó los brazos para crear un espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Giró la cabeza de forma brusca para evitar encontrarse con su mirada amatista. Una mirada, que estaría brillando de decepción.

-¿Qué sucede…? –inquirió la nación más alta, a la par que observaba su alrededor.

Silencio. El pasillo se encontraba sumido al reinado del silencio, el cual sólo podía ser roto por las débiles y susurrantes voces que tenían la osadía suficiente como para alzarse sobre éste. Las únicas voces que por aquel entonces, se podían escuchar tímidamente.

Era un día cualquiera de invierno. Un día cualquiera para una conferencia mundial cualquiera. Ambas naciones habían dejado vacíos sus respectivos asientos para encontrarse a solas en aquel pasillo donde no esperaban ser interrumpidos por ningún intruso. Dejando de lado su primordial obligación, olvidándose prácticamente de ésta, así como todo y cuánto les rodeaba.

Pero la fantasía se había acabado.

-Ivan… -logró gesticular el inglés-. Esto no está bien. Alguien puede…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas de súbito. El ruso le tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a que le dirigiera de nuevo la mirada.

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse,_ да?_ –acortó las distancias entre ambos cuerpos, ambos rostros, ambos labios, con su típica voz dulce e inocente.

Los brazos del inglés flaquearon por un momento y cedieron. Sintió la fría pared hundirse, clavarse aún más en su espalda. Y no tuvo más opción que reunir el valor necesario para asestarle un empujón al euroasiático, quien había tenido que retroceder un par de pasos, un tanto sorprendido. Había sido rechazado.

El de mirada verde se limitó a despegarse de la pared y soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras se recolocaba la corbata adecuadamente. Por el contrario, el de mirada violácea permaneció estático, inmóvil, con el pelo del flequillo cayéndole por encima de los ojos. Entonces, sus labios se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa. El otro no pareció percatarse de esto, pues de ser así, ya estaría huyendo por patas. Se encontraba empeñado en disculparse por su repentina brusquedad, pero de su boca no salieron más que balbuceos incomprensibles.

El ruso, sin pensárselo dos veces, actuó muy de seguido para evitar que su víctima escapara: con fuerza duplicada, devolvió el empujón al inglés y le aprisionó contra la pared y su propio cuerpo. Volvió a tomarle de la barbilla, pero sin la delicadeza que empleó anteriormente, y susurró contra sus labios con voz monótona y fría.

-¿A qué juegas, Arthur? ¿A qué estás jugando…? –tiró levemente de la mandíbula del aludido para que alzara la cabeza, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock a causa del fuerte golpe recibido en la espalda. Hubo un intercambio de miradas-. Te advertí de las consecuencias que acarrearían sobre ti de ser esto una maldita farsa, un capricho tuyo. ¿Verdad?

El rubio intentó gesticular, mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, a pesar del fuerte agarre del otro. Todos sus intentos en balde. Porque de tan sólo pensar en aquellas consecuencias que le mencionó el ruso en su día, palidecía hasta quedarse blanco como el papel. Cerró una de sus manos entorno la muñeca del más alto, ofreciendo una resistencia a la presión que ejercía sobre su mandíbula, pues no quería salir más lesionado de lo que ya estaba.

Un nuevo silencio, en el que sólo se llegaba a oír la respiración entrecortada y acelerada de la nación más baja, contrastando con la impasibilidad y la frialdad del otro, así como los latidos locos y perceptibles de ambos corazones. La tensión era tan palpable en el ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Una tensión que afortunadamente fue disminuyendo para dar paso a la paz y a la calma.

Cansado de jugar, o simplemente de desperdiciar el tiempo, el ruso aflojó el agarre hasta soltar por completo al inglés. Le observó detalladamente y pareció hallar, incluso bajo sus, ahora, desordenados mechones rubios, dos brillos provenientes de sus ojos. Dos brillos de las dos lágrimas que contenía al filo de sus pestañas y que, seguramente, se rehusaba a dejarlas caer.

_"Compórtate. Eres El Gran Imperio Británico. ¿Por qué demonios lloras? ¿Acaso no ves que es signo de debilidad?"_, se dijo así mismo la nación inglesa.

La llamada Federación Rusa se limitó a restaurar la compostura. No obstante, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

-Nos vemos en la reunión, _да?_ –y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Al hacerlo, pareció levantar una brisa gélida que revolvió los cabellos del de mirada verde y congeló las lágrimas que éste mantenía aún en sus ojos vidriosos.

Le observó marchar. Frustrado por cómo habían desencadenado sus actos, el inglés se limpió las dichosas lágrimas que se negaban tanto a abandonar sus ojos como a rodar por sus mejillas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, temblando por el repentino frío que había invadido su interior. Por el repentino torbellino de emociones que le atrapaba, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, formando un caos en su mente.

Un momento. El caos no estaba en su mente. El caos se formaba a partir de la continua y eterna batalla que se libraba entre su mente y… su corazón.

Mientras uno le decía que aquello no era correcto, otro daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Mientras uno ponía en duda estos sentimientos, el otro quería confirmarlos y expresarlos.

-Intento evitar el dolor… evitar estas situaciones que nos enfrentan –comenzó a murmurar la nación que se había quedado sola, únicamente acompañado de la soledad-. Y no sabes hasta qué punto todo puede ser tan jodidamente difícil, Ivan. ¿En qué momento me fijé en ti…? –dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y cerró una mano en un puño, para posteriormente golpear la pared y así descargar todo ese torbellino de emociones.

***Una semana atrás.***

Allí se encontraba, sumergido en su mundo, en el silencio, mientras las molestas voces se alzaban en un completo desorden en la reunión del G-8 que tenía en Bruselas. No hablaba, no intervenía, se limitaba a hacer gestos de desaprobación ante los diálogos sin coherencia de sus compañeros, las demás naciones. Qué pérdida de tiempo. ¿A qué hora se acababa aquello? Porque su paciencia estaba limitada.

Se masajeó las sienes. Qué dolor de cabeza comenzaba a martillearle. Por no mencionar que el té, cuya superficie de dicho líquido parecía reflejar su silueta, se había quedado frío.

-Oh, _Angleterre_, estás menos participativo que de costumbre –el francés, sentado a su lado, intentó llamar su atención-. ¿Hay algo que deseas contarme…?

No hubo respuesta. El aludido deslizó el dedo índice por el borde de la taza del té, distraído, ausente. Mientras su pelo caía totalmente revuelto sobre sus ojos.

-¿Alguien te ha comentado lo andrajoso que llevas el pelo? Ya lo llevas desordenado de por sí, pero hoy en especial lo llevas muy descuidado. ¿Acaso hoy te levantaste con esos pelos tras ahogar tus penas en el alcohol? –el francófono era capaz de soltarle cualquiera ofensiva para atraer su atención, todo con tal de que le dirigiera la palabra. Porque en el fondo le llegaba a preocupar el estado de su amigo, y si de verdad había estado consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas recientemente.

El típico carácter gruñón, de viejo cascarrabias, así como de amargado de la nación inglesa, parecía haber desaparecido. Y se venía notando desde las últimas reuniones. Ahora, se comportaba de una forma más cerrada, llegando al extremo de pasar de todos y de todo. Y en cuanto le dirigían la palabra, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros o a responder mínimamente.

Se le notaba sumergido en sí mismo, y el resto de las naciones podía percibir a su alrededor un aura depresiva que el rubio desprendía de tanto hurgar entre los recuerdos de su mente, creían. Abriendo las heridas del pasado. Añorando los mejores tiempos.

Qué ilusos. Nadie podía comprender su mal. Lo que le podía curar, era tan sólo… un poquito de amor.

A lo largo de los siglos, se había quedado solo. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, cierto, pero la garra del miedo apresaba su corazón, pues sabía que aún todo podía ser peor. Considerado la oveja negra de la familia, con un hermano que, últimamente, le pedía la independencia.

Tan sólo quería algo de amor, y que este sentimiento fuera recíproco. ¿Tanto era pedir? ¿Pedía demasiado al ser querido?

Pero ¿quién iba a compartir gestos y palabras cariñosas con él? ¿Quién? Porque era un insoportable.

Su hermoso estupor se esfumó al escuchar una risotada por encima de las demás voces, lo que le hizo dar un manotazo a la taza y casi derramar el contenido de ésta si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos.

-_England!_ ¡El _hero_ tiene hambre! –se quejó una voz de tono burlón e infantil, América.

-_Shut the fuck up_ –contestó el aludido de mala manera, ya suficiente tenía que soportar la sarta de sandeces que salían de los labios del estadounidense.

El galo, que había continuado ofendiendo al inglés, sin que éste se percatara en absoluto, fue interrumpido gracias a la intervención de esta tercera persona. Abrió la boca para proseguir con su querida conversación, o más bien con su especie de soliloquio improvisado.

-_Angle-_…

-Déjame en paz, come ranas –cortó secamente.

Comenzaba a ponerse enfermo de tanto oír su nombre. El francés, finalmente optó por encogerse de hombros e ignorarle.

Necesitaba el descanso. Y lo necesitaba ya.

Armándose de paciencia de donde no la había, paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes que se habían reunido entorno aquella mesa para discutir más que para tratar el tema elegido. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó las manos, pensativo.

Por algún extraño motivo, su mirada se detuvo en el preciso momento en el que atisbó a cierto sujeto que se mantenía ajeno a los demás, sumergido en el silencio. Pero con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno.

Rusia. Federación Rusa. Ivan. Cualquiera de estos tres nombres eran válidos para que el rubio se tensara, su corazón golpeara su pecho con fuerza y su estómago se encogiera. Miedo. Llamado también como perturbación angustiosa del ánimo.

Por primera vez, sin embargo, se atrevió a clavar sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los violetas amatista del otro, contemplando cada detalle de ellos, cómo éstos podían ser tan fríos y a la vez tan enigmáticos y atrayentes. Cómo ese frío que transmitían podía llegar al extremo de quemar.

Entonces la sonrisa del euroasiático se borró. Sintiéndose observado, clavó la mirada en aquella nación que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Para desgracia del otro, que había sido descubierto, palideció.

El inglés tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, incómodo, por encontrarse con la ajena. Reuniendo el valor necesario, se levantó de su asiento mientras se aflojaba algo el cuello de la camisa. Las demás naciones, al poder comprobar que el rubio se disponía a abandonar la sala callaron como tumbas.

Quería ese descanso. Y lo iba a tomar por su propia cuenta. Después de todo, lo que se debatía entre las demás naciones no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y este límite ya lo sobrepasó.

Dejando escapar un largo, pesado y exasperado suspiro, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí en cuanto abandonó la estancia. Una lástima que no supiera que era seguido por el más alto de los allí presentes, con su abrigo largo y beige, al igual que la kilométrica bufanda que portaba dicho sujeto.

Así pues, se alejó por el pasillo a la par que murmuraba blasfemias por lo bajo. Si Dios existía, que le armara de paciencia, porque bien que era capaz de coger sus cosas y tomar el primer vuelo cuando la reunión aún no había ni acabado.

Una vez llegado a una pequeña sala de estar, se aproximó a la máquina del café que allí se hallaba, pues necesitaba un refrigerio con el que calmar un poco su temple. Nunca se imaginó dejando su querido té de lado para tomar un dichoso café. Pero dadas aquellas condiciones, así como su malestar, parecían depender de cualquier bebida con la que pudiera abandonar ese estado tan iracundo.

Introdujo un par de monedas en la máquina, y presionó un botón al azar. Le era indiferente.

-Estúpida rana, estúpido cerebro de hamburguesas… maldito ruso psicópata… -masculló, cuando el café ya fue servido en uno de esos vasos de cartón reciclable, el cual tomó entre una de sus manos.

Y se quedó congelado en el sitio. Le importaba bien poco que se pudiera estar abrasando una mano al sostener el vaso, completamente lleno del oscuro y amargo líquido. Había percibido cómo la temperatura en el ambiente había descendido un par de grados, los suficientes como para erizarle el vello de la nuca.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Qué tontería. Serían imaginaciones suyas, claro que sí. Lo único que debía hacer es disfrutar de su bebida, inspirar profundamente y relajarse.

Con estas buenas intenciones, el inglés se dio media vuelta, despreocupado. Y qué grata sorpresa le esperaba nada más girarse. Al hacerlo, se chocó de bruces contra el ruso, quien venía siguiéndole durante todo su trayecto y posteriormente situado a sus espaldas.

Para mayor desgracia, acabó derramando el café encima de los dos. Oscuras gotas mancharon el abrigo beige del más alto y el traje verde militar del otro.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –alzó la voz el de mirada verde, al igual que alzaba su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

Desde aquel preciso momento, el inglés sabía que era hombre muerto. No debería de haberlo hecho. Sintió cómo un jarro de agua fría caía por su espalda, dejándole petrificado en el sitio.

Contrajo las pupilas, percibiendo cómo el rostro del ruso se ensombrecía y cómo una fina y suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ojalá fueran las gotas de tu sangre las que mancharan mi abrigo, y no las del café –gesticuló la nación rusa, sin borrar la expresión de sus labios.

La voz del euroasiático sonó de forma difusa en la mente del más bajo, haciendo que se repitiera como el eco dentro de ésta. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Buenos días, Inglaterra –saludó el de ojos violetas.

Un momento. ¿Todo había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Lo de la sangre se lo había imaginado? El rubio sacudió por segunda vez la cabeza. No estaba dentro de sus cabales. Para nada.

-Buenos días… Rusia… -vaciló el inglés en saludar.

El aludido no parecía estar afectado por las gotas del café que mancharon su abrigo. Extraño. Se limitaba a sonreír como normalmente lo hacía, como si de verdad nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Debió de pasarlo por alto, pues se trató básicamente de un accidente.

Hubo un silencio. Un momento de tensión. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, estáticos durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Hasta que el de mirada verde, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquella situación tan incómoda, hizo el ademán de apartarse hacia un lado. Arrebujó el vaso de cartón que aún llevaba entre las manos, el cual se salvó de estar en el suelo al igual que todo el café derramado. Deseó con tu todo su ser que no sucediera nada más, que el ruso le dejara irse, que no le retuviera a su lado.

Y como si el otro le estuviera leyendo la mente, atrapó una de sus muñecas y le acorraló entre la máquina del café y su cuerpo.

El inglés parpadeó muy de seguido, sorprendido.

-Rusia… suéltame –exigió, intentando que la voz no le temblara, y le lanzó el vaso de cartón a la cabeza.

Tan sólo consiguió que el euroasiático cerrara con más fuerza la mano entorno su muñeca.

-¿No se supone que eres todo un caballero…? –alzó un ceja, divertido.

-Eh… yo… te pido disculpas por… mancharte el abrigo…

Sonrió de lado el más alto. Aquellas palabras eran las que quería escuchar, pero por ahora no le soltaría. Aún no. Seguiría con su juego, un rato más.

La nación inglesa se percató de esto. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, procuró apartar la mirada de sus ojos violetas. Le resultó imposible. Se había quedado ausente, contemplando esos ojos que tanto le atraían pero a la vez que tanto repelía. Esa frialdad que intentaba evitar, pero a la vez que le gustaba que le quemara. Simplemente era como un imán. Un imán, que dejó de un lado al miedo, a la angustia.

***De vuelta al presente.***

Quién diría que un estúpido café fue el que causó todas aquellas acciones desencadenantes. Sonaba demasiado irreal, incluso para las mentes de ambas naciones que se encontraron cara a cara hace una semana atrás.

Pero, en efecto, había sido un café el que les unió. ¿O no? De no haber sido por ese refrigerio que en su día acabó en el suelo, no se habrían mirado fijamente, no habrían clavado sus miradas en la ajena, quedándose ausentes de toda la realidad, olvidando todas sus diferencias.

Desde aquel día todo cambió. Y lo sabían. Eran conscientes de ello. Lo que fue una primera impresión, se convirtió en realidad. Por fortuna o por desgracia de ellos, según como lo mirasen.

Porque aún seguían poniendo en duda que aquello era real. Tan sólo era una maldita ilusión.

¿De verdad el inglés se había enamorado del ruso y viceversa? De no ser así, el sentimiento no sería recíproco. ¿De verdad sentían amor tras ponerlo en duda? ¿Habiendo angustia de por medio?

Uno se encargaba de luchar contra ese miedo, de ser sincero con sus sentimientos. De no creer que era un capricho suyo. Pues de tanto tiempo, quería sentirse querido. Aunque le costara asimilar a la persona que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

El otro buscaba que, en efecto, esa persona correspondiera. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Miedo de quedarse solo, de que estuviera jugando con él y con su corazón. Que fuera un maldito capricho.

Fuera como fuere, estaban encadenados a aquel sentimiento. Un sentimiento expresado no de una forma correcta. Pues había problemas a la hora de corresponder, como si se hubieran quedado congelados de tanto esperar a una reacción del otro. O como si los gestos cariñosos, limitados y mínimos, se los hubiera llevado una ráfaga gélida.

Y no querían que aquello, si se le podía llamar amor, quedara sepultado bajo varias capas de nieve. No querían que se apagara. Era su única oportunidad para llenar algo más sus vidas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sí. Continuará. No sé en qué berenjenal me he metido. Porque yo me puedo tirar años e incluso siglos para subir nuevos capítulos. Y no, no es mentira. Ojalá. **

**¡En fin! Espero críticas, como siempre constructivas. Todo se puede mejorar~. Saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La sensación de one-shot que escribí para un cumpleaños, se ha convertido en un fic. Vuelvo con el segundo capítulo que prometí, cuyo contenido es algo fuerte. De todos modos, id preparando los tomates que queráis lanzarme. Gracias. **

**Al final del capítulo haré más notas de autor para dejar algunas cosas claras.**

**Bueno. Menos cháchara y ¡dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

_El ruso forzó a que el inglés se recostara sobre la mesa, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda del otro para evitar que siguiera ofreciendo resistencia. Qué cabezota, ¿acaso no sabía que por mucho que se resistiera, se rebelase, acabaría doblegado, sometido a su fuerza? Pero así era el rubio, quien sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para luchar por su libertad, buscando una forma de zafarse, de escabullirse, mientras mascullaba improperios y blasfemias en contra de su opresor._

_Continuó de este modo, incluso cuando la nación rusa presionó su cadera contra la de él. Pareció no notar el bulto que aumentaba la presión al crecer por momentos. Estaba aferrado a la idea de que le dejaría ir, antes de llegar más lejos, pues sabía a la perfección por dónde iban los tiros, para su desgracia._

_El de mirada amatista desabrochó el pantalón militar del más bajo cuando logró deshacerse de los suyos propios previamente, así como de la ropa interior que dejó caer. Ansiaba desgarrar la ropa, de convertirla en jirones, para llegar a acariciar su suave, y próximamente, ardiente piel. Tiró con una torcida sonrisa de los interiores del rubio, el único obstáculo que había de por medio que evitaba las intenciones del ruso. Unas intenciones que mantuvo desde un principio. Todo lo que se proponía, lo conseguía, fuera lo que fuese. Y aún más si la tensión y la adrenalina formaban parte de sus planes._

_Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la conferencia mundial, y el ser pillados in fraganti, podía acarrearles más de algún problema. Pero la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, había que admitir, que era deliciosa. Llegados a aquel punto, no a darle vía libre al inglés. Éste no dejó de patalear hasta sentir cómo el aire golpeaba sus regiones vitales._

_Un sudor frío resbaló por la sien de la nación inglesa. Sus pupilas se contrajeron ante el contacto que se creó al acortar las distancias, y, en un intento desesperado de evitar lo inevitable, intentó incorporarse. Esto tan sólo produjo un choque entre su espalda y el pecho del ruso._

_-Sé uno con Rusia,_ _да? –susurró el euroasiático en el oído del otro, haciéndole que se estremeciera: un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el vello de su nuca se erizó._

_Lo peor vino para el europeo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su parte, producto de la excitación. Gracias a las palabras del contrario. _

_El de mirada violácea nunca borró la torcida sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro desde el inicio de los acontecimientos que habían desembocado de aquella manera. _

_Sin más vacilaciones, la nación dominante comenzó a hacer pequeños vaivenes para que su miembro, ya erecto, rozara contra el trasero del otro, buscando introducirse entre sus nalgas. _

_Por el contrario, el de mirada verdosa, pareció no amedrentarse por las acciones de su opresor. Pero sí que se tensó. Se tensó porque sabía cómo acabaría: embestido contra la mesa, en la misma sala donde se llevaban a cabo las conferencias mundiales. Sabía que acabaría gimiendo el nombre de cuya persona lograba hacerle palidecer hasta quedarse blanco como el papel. _

_Y la simple idea le excitaba hasta un extremo que ni él llegó a imaginar. _

_Cerró una mano en un puño, con la intención de volverse hacia el ruso y asestarle un golpe, todo por liberarse. Su plan se vio frustrado en cuanto su mano se vio atrapada entre la ajena. Tragó saliva, incómodo._

_-Ivan… -vaciló al pronunciar su nombre, pues un nudo se le formó en la garganta-. Suéltame. ¿Acaso no ves la idiotez que estás haciendo? Alguien…_

_-Nadie ha de enterarse –cortó el aludido, e inmediatamente pasó los labios por el lóbulo de la oreja del británico. Unos labios curvados, esta vez, en una sonrisa lasciva-. ¿O acaso me das a entender que no serás capaz de controlarte?_

_-Shut up! –saltó el rubio, abriendo la mano que cerró en un puño momentos antes, necesitaba calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón._

_La nación rusa retiró su mano de la que mantenía presa entre la suya propia, consciente de que el inglés no sería lo suficiente estúpido como para seguir oponiéndose. Acto seguido, acarició el filo de su trasero con extrema sutileza. Hasta que halló la entrada del más bajo._

_Se relamió._

_-Puede que sea algo pronto, pero…_

_-Espera, espera, espera –dijo de forma apresurada el del habla inglesa-. ¿Piensas…?_

_Hubo un breve silencio. Un silencio en el que se habían detenido las acciones y tan sólo era perceptible escuchar el acelerado pulso de ambos. _

_El ruso ladeó levemente la cabeza, con su típica expresión de niño bueno que jamás ha roto un plato. Escalofriante. _

_-…да._

_Aquella respuesta fue la que desató la desesperación por parte del británico, quien fue tomado nuevamente._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra, maldito psicó-…!_

_Sus palabras fueron acaballadas entre el revuelvo que levantó en cuestión de segundos al notar cómo abría sus nalgas para posteriormente, sentir en su propia entrada la punta del sexo del contrario. Éste ejerció presión, buscando poder introducirse en él. _

_El inglés se dejó caer, tensando la mandíbula para hacer más ameno el dolor._

_Imbécil._

_El de mirada amatista era un imbécil. Le acabaría destrozando. Si tan siquiera le había dilatado. A cada roce sentiría como si de un puñal ardiente se tratara, le atravesaba el estómago. Le desgarraría. Le arrancaría doloridos gritos de su garganta. _

_La ofensiva que lanzó el inglés fue el motivo suficiente para que el euroasiático tomara las medidas necesarias para actuar de ahora en adelante: le forzaría hasta el punto de hacerle gritar. Pero no de dolor, si no de placer. Quería oírle gemir. _

_-Controla lo que dices, tú te lo buscas –advirtió la nació más alta, produciendo un terrible escalofrío en la espalda del otro._

_Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta o réplica, siguió dando pequeños vaivenes, aún a sabiendas de que él mismo podría salir dañado por el roce de ambas pieles. Dejándose caer sobre la espalda de su dulce y pobre víctima, manchó de un líquido transparente su entrada. De este modo, lograría resbalar con mayor facilidad su sexo hasta que estuviera dentro de él, hasta el último centímetro, hasta que se corriera sin ningún control en su estrecho y cálido interior. _

_El sentir los fluidos de su opresor resbalar entre sus nalgas e incluso llegar a sus regiones vitales, fue la sensación que mantuvo al inglés bajo raya. Apoyó la frente sobre la mesa, entornando la mirada, con sus costillas ligeramente comprimidas gracias al peso que caía sobre su espalda. Hizo el ademán de cerrar las piernas, en vano._

_-Please, stop it… -casi suplicó, queriendo que se detuviera, que por el amor del cielo, no fuera más lejos. _

_Con su pelo ceniza cayendo por encima de sus ojos, el ruso hundió la barbilla entre los hombros del rubio, aumentando la presión sobre su entrada. Siguió empujando hasta que su punta logró introducirse, arrancando un quejido de la garganta de las dos naciones. ¿Por qué dolía? El roce hacía que de un momento a otro se prendieran en llamas. Hacía que los corazones latieran de un modo descompasado._

_Si había algo que le encantara al euroasiático, era oír las súplicas de sus víctimas. ¿Cómo sería la experiencia de oírle gemir? Adictiva, seguramente. No obstante, había que recalcar que su actual víctima no podía considerarse de un aquel modo tan despectivo. Era algo más, era algo que ocupaba su corazón, y tenía la necesidad de demostrarlo, aunque para ello empleara la fuerza._

_Así pues, no se detuvo, una vez que logró introducir su punta dentro del contraído interior del inglés, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Los fluidos antes liberados, favorecieron el deslizamiento de su miembro dentro del rubio que no tuvo otro remedio que morderse el carrillo para ahogar la voz que quería escapar de sus labios._

_-¿Por qué debería de parar? –inquirió con dulce tono de voz el de ojos amatista, quien llevó una de sus manos, aún enguantadas, hacia el sexo del otro-. Quiero escucharte gemir, Arthur._

_El contacto del frío guante en su parte, las palabras cargadas de aparente inocencia, el aliento en su nunca, fueron los causantes de que el de mirada verde casi se viniera, dejando escapar un repentino jadea. El escuchar su nombre de los labios del ruso, ser doblegado a su fuerza, ser tocado por él. Estas experiencias le pedían más. Quería experimentarlas al máximo._

_Fue en cuestión de segundos que el dolor se transformara en placer cuando los movimientos del euroasiático se mantuvieron estables a lo largo de un par de minutos, los suficientes como para hacer arder la piel, hacer sudar a ambos cuerpos que se consumían en el calor. Fue el tiempo suficiente como para convertir los quejidos en gimoteos, que posteriormente adquirirían un tono más elevado e invadirían la sala en los que ambos cuerpos se encontraban uno sobre otro._

_Las mejillas de las dos naciones se tornaron rojizas, al igual que sus ojos se vidriaron._

_-Nh… por favor, detente… -la voz del europeo se quebró al final de la frase al sentir cierta presión en el tronco de su sexo: el ruso cerró su mano entorno éste._

_Imposible de acallar su voz, de ahogarla o de reprimirla, arañó la mesa, arqueando una y otra vez la espalda de forma brusca, hasta el punto en el que los músculos le comenzaban a quemar de los numerosos tirones que sufrió. _

_A sus numerosos gemidos se unieron las lágrimas, las cuales logró mantener al filo de sus pestañas hasta que éstas no tuvieron más remedio que caer por sus ardientes mejillas junto con una gota de sudor que resbaló por su sien._

_-Hmpf…~ ¿por qué eres tan estrecho…? –masculló el de mirada violácea entre cálidos suspiros. _

_Cálidos suspiros que se le escapaban al euroasiático mientras procuraba intensificar los movimientos en la parte del británico, la cual se inundó de blanquecinos fluidos que resbalaban entre sus dedos y su mano enguantada. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a uno casi frenético. La saliva que se le acumuló en su boca cayó en un fino hilo por la comisura de sus labios hasta acabar empapando la bufanda kilométrica que aún rodeaba su cuello, donde ocultó parcialmente su rostro para amortiguar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta._

_-Ah... Ivan!~ N-no more… -acabó gritando el rubio a la par que echaba el cuello hacia atrás, ahogándose entre sus propias lágrimas, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor._

_Con la mano que no se hallaba en el sexo del inglés, el ruso tomó uno de los extremos de su bufanda y momentos después, la enrolló entorno el cuello de la nación más baja, tapándole la boca con ella._

_-Controla tus gemidos, no querrás que nos descubran...~ –susurró con la lascivia pintada en su rostro._

.

El choque violento que tuvo lugar en su pantalón le devolvió a la realidad.

Inglaterra se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, procurando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que en cuestión de segundos se habían colado y posteriormente recreado en su mente.

Había pasado de cavilar concienzudamente sobre el ruso y la forma en la que habían desencadenado sus acciones durante la conferencia, a imaginar una situación comprometedora y subida de todo que había logrado hacerle reaccionar de una forma en la que no le gustaría que nadie le viera, principalmente porque no sabría disimular su erección, así como sus mejillas que adquirieron un tono rojizo.

Qué vergüenza.

Necesitaba distraerse, no seguir reversando esas imágenes en su cabeza, donde parecían tener sonido y movimiento, como si de verdad hubieran cobrado vida.

Ahora, se preguntó el por qué había llegado a aquel punto. A imaginar cómo el ruso le hacía suyo. Ni que hubiera surgido una simple necesidad carnal… ¿verdad? Se veía necesitado. Necesitado de amor, de que le tocaran, de que le besaran, de que…

_"Ya basta"_ se dijo a sí mismo la nación inglesa.

Procuró mantener esa oleada de pensamientos y sensaciones alejada todo lo posible de él. Pues si no lo ponía fin, acabaría arrastrado a la completa confusión. Sus pensamientos no le llevarían a ningún lado. ¿Merecía la pena darle vueltas? No lo veía factible, además, no quería más quebraderos de cabeza por aquel entonces.

Se revolvió algo el cabello, el cual cayó desordenado sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda. Retomó su marcha: el silencio y la soledad no era unas buenas acompañantes, no por demasiado tiempo.

Volvió a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Y se extrañó. Habría oído las voces de las demás naciones, de haber tenido lugar esa reunión de la que se hubo ausentado. Pero el ambiente se presentaba calmado. El dichoso silencio reinaba y parecía que los latidos del corazón del inglés era lo único que se podía llegar a escuchar.

De lo que sí fue vagamente consciente, fue de la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Ésta ya no era tan intensa como lo fue anteriormente. Supuso que en el exterior el cielo se habría nublado. De cualquier modo, había algo que le inquietaba, y de qué sobremanera. No sabría explicar el por qué, pero por un momento presintió que se había quedado solo, en un día ya entristecido.

Se masajeó las sienes, esta vez con las mejillas un tanto pálidas, en lugar de sonrojadas. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba si se quedaba solo? Oh, venga. Estaba acostumbrado al aislamiento, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por ello? Y sabía que el ruso también estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. No obstante, una garra de culpabilidad apresó su corazón. Temía que el euroasiático se hubiera marchado, por haber tardado demasiado en ir tras él.

_"Nos vemos en la reunión, да?"_ la voz de aquel idiota psicópata resonó en su mente.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando hubo llegado. Lo giró con cierta parsimonia, y lo que halló tras la puerta, fue lo que entró desde un principio en sus expectativas: más silencio, más soledad, más oscuridad.

Aunque también había algo diferente: cualquiera diría que la temperatura del ambiente era unos grados inferior.

-Has tardado bastante, Arthur –una voz fría y monótona rompió con el silencio.

El aludido se volvió hacia aquella voz, como un resorte. Pudo comprobar la silueta que se distorsionaba con las tinieblas, gracias a la escasez de luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.

-¿Ivan? –vaciló el rubio-. Pensé que te habías ido…

El ruso se incorporó de su asiento, negando con un suave gesto de cabeza.

-Dije que nos veríamos en la reunión. Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra –acortó las distancias que separaban a ambos cuerpos, y buscó la mano del inglés para posteriormente entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del europeo, quien apretó la mano ajena, tenso. En su mente se habían colado las imágenes que hasta hace nada recreaba de forma vergonzosa, precisamente porque se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde esas ensoñaciones suyas se desarrollaban. Y estaban solos.

-Oye, Ivan… -comenzó a decir el más bajo, pero calló de forma inmediata-. Nada… es igual. _"Quítate esa ensoñación tuya de la cabeza, maldito pervertido"_ pensó, apartando la mirada, azorado.

El de mirada amatista soltó su mano en cuanto supo ver que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Sí…? –preguntó el euroasiático, interesado, animándole a proseguir con su frase.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Las acciones parecieron quedarse congeladas, mientras los segundos se hacían eternos.

-Nada… es una tontería, no insistas. Tonterías mías… -respondió en apenas un hilo de voz, intentando excusarse, buscando de nuevo la mano contraria.

La nación más alta, tomó de la correa que le cruzaba el pecho al otro y tiró de ésta con violencia, atrayéndole hacia sí, a la par que una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el cual se ensombreció momentos antes.

-Habla, Inglaterra –su voz, de haber podido ser más fría, habría helado al inglés en el sitio, quien comenzó a mascullar en contra de su amada fortuna.

Y por no mencionar el hecho de que se hubiera dirigido hacia él como país. El que le llamara de una forma u otra le producía que reaccionara de una manera completamente diferente. No era lo mismo que se dirigiera a él por su hombre humano a que se dirigiera como nación.

-Yo… quería preguntarte que… -un nudo se formó en su garganta a medida que un sudor frío recorría su sien. El ruso enarcó una ceja, expectante-. Si tú… me echaste de menos durante este tiempo… –y después de todo, fue capaz de gesticular aquellas palabras.

La sombría sonrisa desapareció del rostro del de mirada amatista, para dar paso a una nueva, esta vez suave e inocente, e incluso dulce. Tiró con delicadeza de la correa del inglés, hasta que ambos cuerpos se llegaron a tocar. Apenas eran unos milímetros los que les separaban, y podían percibir la respiración y la pulsación de su compañero.

Entonces, un contacto frío se creó por el roce de la pálida piel de las dos naciones. La nariz del ruso rozó la mejilla del rubio, quien tomó la muñeca que tiraba de él para intentar separarse. En realidad, aquel contacto de piel con piel no fue frío como el hielo como solía ser gracias al euroasiático, pues parecía transmitir esa sensación gélida de su tierra natal. Por el contrario, fue un contacto cálido, tal vez por la acción de las sonrojadas y ardientes mejillas del inglés.

-Si no te hubiera echado de menos, no habría hecho una referencia al tiempo que tardaste en dignarte a aparecer de nuevo –respondió en un siseo.

-Si tardé en dignarme a aparecer –repitió con cierta molestia, ni que se tratara de un cobarde que evita las situaciones comprometidas, como aquella-, fue porque estuve pensando…

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

-En… -tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar morir de la vergüenza, totalmente inevitable-. Estuve pensando, a secas.

El cabello color ceniza cayó por encima de los ojos violáceos del ruso. Torció el gesto.

-No sé cómo lo verás, pero… -la nación más alta comenzó a tomar las riendas de la situación, a la par que hablaba. Y lo demostraría con sus gestos, los cuales eran suaves caricias con su nariz en la mejilla del otro. Caricias que se deslizaban hacia el sentido de sus labios-. Todas tus miradas, todos tus gestos, todos tus pensamientos, todo… me pertenece.

Sonaba egoísta. Y lo sabía. Pero quería que sólo y únicamente le perteneciera, y que siempre tuviera ojos para él.

El británico fue a sacudir la cabeza, a modo de negación. Tan sólo logró producir un roce entre ambos labios, aún con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. El cúmulo de sangre en éstas le llegaba a abrumar. La idea de provocarle para que de verdad le "demostrara" que era suyo, aumentaba.

Lo que iba a ser un beso, un dulce e inocente beso, se convirtió en una dolorosa y fuerte mordida en los labios del rubio, cuya primera reacción, por acto reflejo, fue crispar los dedos en la pálida piel de la muñeca del ruso, como respuesta ante el repentino dolor. Fue a soltar una exclamación que logró reprimirla, temiendo que alguien les pudiera escuchar y descubrir, cuando realmente estaban solos.

-¿En qué sentido te pertenezco?

-En todos –dijo sin rodeos, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de él mientras tironeaba del labio inferior-. ¿Acaso no quedó lo suficientemente claro?

El de mirada verdosa entornó los ojos, hasta que éstos no fueron más que dos finas líneas esmeralda.

-Demuéstramelo.

El euroasiático sonrió, ladino, ante el reto que le ofrecía. Así pues, volvió a morder su labio inferior. La única diferencia que hubo con la vez anterior, fue que esta ocasión brotó un hilo carmesí de la enrojecida carne.

Temblando, el inglés se aferró a su compañero. Pasó la lengua por la herida producida, saboreando aquel sabor metálico, cuyo líquido carmesí era parecida a una droga para el ruso. El dolor que le atravesaba como fuego le impedía gesticular palabra. Intentó recuperarse y reaccionar, pero por aquellos instantes se sentía a merced del más alto, quien había utilizado el dolor como recurso para paralizar a la víctima de su amor.

-¿Te es suficiente, Inglaterra?

El nombrado se estremeció. Ya era la segunda vez que se dirigía a él de ese modo.

-Con esto no me demuestras absolutamente nada…, Rusia –se relamió tras llamar de forma provocativa a la nación.

Divertido, el nombrado ladeó la cabeza.

-Vaya, veo que no has tenido suficiente… -musitó, y cerró una mano entorno el nacimiento del pelo rubio de su nuca. Enredó varios dedos en éste, dando pequeños tirones-. Ahora, dime en qué estabas pensando.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del más bajo. Procurando desasirse de su agarre, carraspeó en varias ocasiones. No sabía cómo responder, ni qué decir. Pero lo que sí sabía, desde luego, era que acabaría hablando. Una de las cosas que había aprendido junto al ruso, era la sinceridad de sus palabras. Palabras que, por mucho que pudieran herir, habitaba la verdad en ellas. Puede que la verdad infrinja daño, y por el contrario, las mentiras mataban. De ahí, su obligación a ser sincero consigo mismo y dejar de responder con evasivas. Porque si no lo era, tan sólo debía dejar pasar el tiempo para que el euroasiático se encargara de sonsacar aquella información que se negaba a revelar.

-Yo… estaba pensando en… -quiso empujar aquellos pensamientos para convertirlos en una expresión hablada, todo en balde.

El vello de su nuca se erizó bajo las gélidas yemas de su compañero. Fue atraído nuevamente, hasta el extremo de sentir su cuerpo comprimido entre los brazos ajenos. Sus músculos se contrajeron en cuestión de centésimas de segundo.

El de mirada amatista deslizó el dedo índice por el recorrido de la columna vertebral de él, y prosiguió con su trayecto hacia la zona de su baja espalda. Ocultó el rostro en su bufanda, camuflando la torcida sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de sus curvados labios.

-No muerdo, Arthur –dijo con ternura, esperando a su respuesta, impaciente.

Pasó el dedo índice por la línea de su trasero, explorando de forma sutil y delicada la piel que se hallaba bajo sus pantalones. Esa misma piel que en su día tocaría y saborearía. Se cuestionó cuál sería su sabor. Su sabor mezclado con el sudor, la sangre y los fluidos.

La reacción del inglés no se hizo esperar por más tiempo: su parte golpeó contra su pantalón de forma violenta. Si la situación ya era incómoda de por sí, ahora lo superaba con creces. Lo peor de todo, su incapacidad de ocultar su erección, y era consciente de ello.

-No es demasiado difícil de imaginar…

La presión en su entrepierna llegaba a doler y en cualquier momento le haría gimotear el nombre de él, dejándose llevar por la calidez.

-¿Estabas pensando en… eso? ¿Tú y yo…? –las mejillas del euroasiático adquirieron un tono rojizo pero suave, no tan intenso como el color de las mejillas del otro-. Eres un pervertido.

El rubio parpadeó muy de seguido, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, para después, al tensar los brazos, crear un espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Comenzó a balbucear, buscando una manera de excusarse.

Apresándole entre sus brazos para no dejarle marchar, el ruso se inclinó hacia su compañero, robándole un dulce beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?

-Saborear tus labios –respondió con sencillez.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas. El contacto visual se rompió en cuanto el europeo giró la cabeza hacia un lado, con brusquedad. El repentino calor le abrumaba los sentidos. La vergüenza le reconcomía por dentro. Cierta presión terminaba por incomodarle del todo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué decir. Colapsaría de un momento a otro.

-Deja de decir semejantes sandeces… -y tras decir esto, el de mirada esmeralda empezó a golpear el pecho de él. Logró desasirse de su agarre, y acto seguido se giró para darle la espalda, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

Soltando una suave risa, el euroasiático volvió a estrecharle entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

-No te pongas así, Arthur…~

El aludido se limitó a soltar un bufido, entre fastidiado y confortado en aquel abrazo. Su compañero hundió la barbilla entre sus claros cabellos, con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cállate… -dijo en tan sólo un hilo de voz, cohibido.

El ruso borró aquella expresión de forma inmediata. Ahora lo contempló con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué era lo que alteraba al inglés. Situó los labios a la altura de su oído, al mismo tiempo en el que deslizaba una mano por su pecho, a lo largo de su torso cubierto y su cadera. Paseó la yema del dedo índice por encima de su parte, con parsimonia.

-Aún sigues duro…

Por instinto, la nación inglesa llevó las manos a las muñecas del contrario para retenerle. ¿Qué se pensaba que hacía? Está bien que se dejara tocar, hasta cierto límite. Pero no toleraría ser manoseado. De todos modos, no lo entendía. Hasta hace apenas unas horas se amenazaban, se dirigían de todo menos palabras gratas. ¿Qué había sido de lo que había producido un cambio tan radical?

Había que tener en cuenta los cambios bruscos en el comportamiento de ambos. Éste podía variar en tan sólo cuestión de segundos. A uno le podían entrar berrinches y arrebatos, mientras que el otro podía sufrir cambios extremos de pasar a ser el niño bueno e inocente, a querer ver sangre derramada por el suelo.

Desde el primer momento en el que se quedaron presas de la mirada contraria, supieron que conllevar aquel tipo de relación sería realmente complicada. Pero no imposible. Motivo que les impulsaba a los dos por tener a alguien a su lado, que tuviera el mismo afecto, aunque éste fuera expresado a su modo pues eran prácticamente todo lo contrario. Se complementaban, sin embargo, como las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Había ocasiones, que las situaciones que experimentaban, fruto de estos cambios bruscos, resultaban ser desconocidas. Como la situación que estaba viviendo en sus carnes durante aquellos preciosos y valiosos segundos que escapaban cual suspiro.

-No vayas más lejos, idiota –el inglés pretendió que su voz sonara segura, advirtiendo de que como diera un paso más, se volvería hacia el ruso con la intención de partirle aquel monumento que tenía como nariz.

-Deberías vigilar ese lenguaje tuyo. No voy a permitir que me llames de cualquier manera –siseó en su oído y, entornando la mirada, comenzó a masajear la zona que se encontraba bajo su dedo, de arriba abajo.

-¿Acaso quieres que te llame de una forma distinguida? ¿Sir Ivan Braginski? –se burló, procurando mantenerse alejado de las sensaciones que le invadían, no caer ante el intenso cosquilleo que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

El euroasiático se encogió de hombros.

-Me vale que me llames por mi nombre. Entre tus gimoteos.

Extraños sonidos escaparon de la garganta del británico, quien se obligó a sí mismo a apartar las manos ajenas y a separarse de forma violenta. El más alto tan sólo sonrió, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, ignorando la forma hostil con la que había actuado. En parte era gracioso. Era divertido contemplar cómo el rubio parecía echar humo por la cabeza, producto de la excitación y del ambiente abrumador que les rodeaba.

-Dije que ya basta –murmuró molesto, recolocándose su traje verde militar.

El ruso se llevó una mano a la barbilla, la cual golpeó varias veces con su dedo índice, pensativo. Cualquiera diría que estaba cavilando en otra estrategia para doblegar al inglés, para hacerle caer en la tentación de ser tocado y deleitarse con lo que esto conllevaría.

Su gesto fue suficiente para alarmar al de ojos esmeraldas. Pareció ser el calmante de aquella insoportable presión en sus pantalones. Vaya que sí lo era. El miedo que le infundió por aquel cambio tan brusco, le dejaba petrificado en el sitio. Con innumerables escalofríos que le ponían el vello de punta. De ahí en adelante debería actuar de forma delicada.

-¿Ivan…? –le llamó con cierta timidez, molesto por el resurgimiento del reinado del silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿En qué estás pensando?

La pregunta pilló al euroasiático por sorpresa. Finalmente le restó importancia.

-En nada. Supongo que debería irme.

Cierto. Se habían quedado solos, la reunión había acabado y si no iban a hacer algo más, lo mejor que podían plantearse era tomar el primer vuelo a sus respectivos países.

Lo particular de esta complicada pareja, era que ninguno de los dos parecía extrañar la compañía del otro. Tampoco hacían planes juntos. Tal vez, la idea se les pasaba por la cabeza, pero se callaban y no la proponían, no tomaban la iniciativa, ya sea por orgullo o vergüenza. O ambas. Tan sólo podían dirigirse palabras amables, y no tan amables, en las conferencias, donde podían escaparse de su obligación, como dos auténticos enamorados. Donde podían tocarse, abrazarse, intercambiar miradas, compartir saliva, estremecerse, sonrojarse y palidecer. Se desencadenaba una catarata de emociones y reacciones.

-Creo que… debería hacer lo mismo. Volver a casa –dijo el europeo con un apagado hilo de voz.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. El ruso aprovechó la ocasión para aproximarse y tomar la mano del rubio, entrelazando los dedos con lo de él. Como cuando volvieron a reencontrarse.

-_Увидимся, да?_ –susurró, con la intención de depositar un beso en los labios del otro, quien giró la cabeza en el último segundo y acabó besándole en la mejilla-. ¿Arthur…?

El aludido tensó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso no era capaz de ver que no quería irse porque le extrañaría, porque le necesitaba? No quería que aquella vez fuera como las muchas otras por las que pasaron. Que cada uno se fuera por su cuenta. Pues daba la triste sensación de que todos esos momentos pasarían al olvido.

-Antes de que te fueras… quería formularte una pregunta –dijo cerrando un ojo, por las caricias que le dedicaba la nación rusa en su encendida mejilla-. ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer a lo largo de esta semana?

-¿Eh…? –durante unos breves instantes el de mirada amatista permaneció confuso por su pregunta-. No. ¿Por qué?

El británico tragó saliva, y reunió todo el valor necesario para poder mirarle directamente a sus ojos violetas. Debía de empujar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza para convertirlo en palabras. Unas palabras que gesticuló con total seguridad, consciente de su significado:

-Llévame contigo. Llévame a Rusia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Увидимся = ya nos veremos.**

**Y... ¡más notas de autor! **

**He tomado (y tomaré) varias ideas que surgieron en un simple pero adorable rol RusUk. **

**Al clasificarlo, quedará como M, por el fuerte contenido que se venía advirtiendo desde un principio en este capítulo. No obstante, los capítulos siguientes serán de un carácter más suave y moderado. Perdonen ustedes las pervertidas fantasías de nuestro querido caballero. **

**Perdonad, también, la extensión del/de la hard yaoi/imaginación de Inglaterra. Pero en cuanto me puse a escribir, tenía una especie de batalla interna entre mi mente y yo, en plan:**

**"Sugu, te estás pasando, no debería de ser tan extenso."**

***Nada, Sugu sigue a lo suyo, escribiendo como una posesa, sin hacer caso a su cabecita***

**-Oh, ¡qué idea más pornosa se me ha ocurrido!**

**"Eres un caso perdido..."**

**Pero no sufráis. Porque no se va a quedar en una simple imaginación. Ya habrá "cosas interesantes" entre los personajes. **

**¡En fin! Como siempre, se intenta ir mejorando~. Se valoran mucho los reviews y las críticas constructivas. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
